Listen To Your Heart
by Blitz Chick
Summary: Chaud has something to tell Sam. He can't be seen with her any more. But when things get emotional, will the two really never see each other again? ChaudxOC. Oneshot songfic.


Listen To Your Heart Remake Done By DHT

Chaud Blaze was anxious. Casting a glance sideways, he couldn't help but smile at Sam Rebena, his good friend as she chattered on about something or other. He'd been listening for a while, but even so, there was a weight that hung over him. Finally, he had to interrupt. "Sam…I need to tell you something…"

With a smile, Sam turned to him. "Sure thing Chaud! What is it?"

Seeing that smile, Chaud hesitated. Why did this have to be so hard?

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

"I…Sam…I can't see you any more." As soon as he had said it, Chaud felt strange. It sounded so odd. It was as if he was breaking up with her.

Now Sam's voice was confused. "Why?"

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_You little piece of heave turns too dark_

Sighing heavily, Chaud jammed his hands in his pockets. "My dad ..."

Nodding understandingly, Sam closed her blue eyes. "Oh…I understand now…"

The white haired youth was quiet. He knew she was thinking his dad had told him that he couldn't see her, but he couldn't tell her that. If he had to let her go, he had to make it hurt so he wouldn't look back. "No…my father…he thinks we're an…_item_…" As soon as he said it, Chaud felt guilt rush in.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

"Oh!" The smile came back, as cheery as ever. "Then that's okay! You can just tell him that we're not going out!"

"No!" Clenching his fists, Chaud stopped in his tracks. "I can't be seen with you Sam! Not ever again!"

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Why Chaud?"

Still not trusting himself to look at Sam, Chaud turned his head to stare over at the pond in the park they were walking though. "I…I can't be seen with you. It's going to ruin my reputation."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

"Chaud…" The brunette's voice was tinged with sadness. "You never cared before…what happened?"

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Now was the hard part. Chaud had to continue to fabricate the story so Sam would believe him. "I'm getting older Sam."

"Aren't we all?"

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

"One day I'm going to take over Blaze Quest Inc and when I do I have to be the best! And to be that, I can't be with you!"

Sam came up on one side of Chaud so they faced the downhill slope to the lake. "This is about class, isn't it?" Now she was getting a little more inquisitive. "Chaud, this isn't just you. What's going on?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Brushing it off, the white haired boy became defensive. "Nothing! It's just what I said Sam! So just…get lost!"

"NO!" Sam grabbed Chaud's hand and stared hard at him. "You're a terrible liar Chaud. What's going on?"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Chaud exclaimed, pushing Sam. Unfortunately, she released his hand and began to fall down the slope. Despite himself, Chaud dove after Sam, and the pair tumbled to the bottom of the slope and lay panting, side-by-side.

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

"Chaud…"

The boy turned his head to see Sam had tears glistering in her eyes, even though she was streaked with mud. "D-Do you really mean that…? Do you hate me?"

Biting back his own tears, Chaud shook his head. "No…No…I could never hate you Sam…" Blinking hurriedly, Chaud rolled onto his side and took Sam's hand. "My father doesn't want us to see each other… not me."

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

"Heh…" A tear trickled from Sam's eyes and she smiled weakly. "Since when did that stop anyone before?"

Chaud paused, stunned that someone would actually defy his father's decision. Then he pulled the brunette close in a hug.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

As the two comforted each other, Chaud noted the tears running down his own cheek. "I'm sorry Sam…I hurt you…But it is true…I can't come to see you for a while…just to throw my father off…"

Smiling and sniffling, Sam replied hoarsely. "Star's rubbing off on you." Pulling apart, she sat up.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"I guess I won't see you for a while then." She asked as Chaud helped her to her feet.

"No…" The young Netbattler admitted. Then he looked her up and down. "You're filthy."

Looking down, Sam then eyed Chaud. "Speak for yourself."

Examining himself, Chaud found that his usual spotless appearance was now quite ruined, seeing as he was covered in mud and his hair was mussed. Meeting Sam's blue eyes again, he began to laugh and soon Sam joined in.

_Listen to your heart_

"Right, we must look like a bunch of hobo's. Let's head to my place and get cleaned up."

Sliding her hand into his, Chaud fell into step with Sam and smiled. It was all right…even though he had lied and told her to get lost, Sam still understood. And even though it was just a little thing, being cared for made him feel warm inside.

"Sam?"

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why_

With a smile, Sam met Chaud's deep indigo eyes. "Yes Chaud?"

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Thanks…for everything."


End file.
